1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grain bin monitoring devices and more specifically it relates to a particulate material monitoring system for efficiently monitoring the level of particulate material within a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Particulate material containers (e.g. grain bins, grain carts, gravity wagons, trucks, etc.) are difficult to monitor the level of particulate material (e.g. grain, fertilizer) within the same. An individual filling a particulate material container often times must climb to the top of the container to determine the particulate material level. This is inefficient and increases the chances of injuries to workers.
One attempted solution to the inherent problem of containers is to have a clear piece of glass enclosing an opening within the containing wall of the container. However, it can be difficult for a user to view the level of particulate material based on the height, angle, lighting conditions and color of particular material.
Another attempted solution to the inherent problem of containers is to utilize a mechanical paddle within the container that is engaged by the particulate material, wherein the paddle then causes a pin to come out of the roof of the container or causes an object to change color. While these solutions are easier to view than the clear piece of glass discussed previously, they have moving mechanical components that are susceptible to failure.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved particulate material monitoring system for efficiently monitoring the level of particulate material within a container.